


Happy V-day my Mandarin

by 4027478



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4027478/pseuds/4027478
Summary: Naruto x Nami! One shot! Naruto is having a problem to show his feeling to Nami, how he could tell his true feeling to her... Well, you'll find out when you read it.Happy Valentine's Day everyone. This story for my favorite animated... I hope you like it I know I running late but I've finally finish it ;P
Relationships: Nami - Relationship, Naruto - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Happy V-day my Mandarin

Happy V-day my Mandarin  
One Piece x Naruto

Today is the one and only lovely-dovely holiday in the word; Valentine’s Day...!

Beyond the blue sea where is the Thousand Sunny Go was busy ship out by the docks. As everyone are having a great time in this beautiful day and especially to Naruto, he couldn’t get his eyes off Nami the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. Who she is now taking the sun bath.

Whenever he sees her walking around the ship. It makes his heart bombing harder and even his face turns red as he tries his best not show it right in front of everyone.

Nami is the only person who would love to spend the time with her, whenever they arrived to the island?! She never got tired of hanging out with him wherever they go.

Naruto didn’t quit know what Nami likes about him. Whether she knows what kind of character person he is, as he is a Shinobi in flesh and blood sacrifices, ready to die anytime for the sake of his people and his friends, he can’t tell?! But it made him feel strangely when he stayed beside her.

He thought it’s probably because there is different between them, but he wasn’t sure if he could have other relationships...

It’s complicated. 

Back at his home when he was little! Valentines was the one holiday time of year, he used to hate, because he never had anyone to spend time with and it made him feel jealous. He watched a happy couple spend their time together, holding hands, kissing and having great time where ever they go.

At the beginning, Naruto had a crush on Sakura since childhood...

He always stalker her, but Hinata was the first stalker yet they never realize Naruto was doing it to Sakura too. Naruto try to earn Sakura’s love but unfortunately, she was too blind to see it because she always loved Sasuke.

Naruto also had no clue about what actual love was. He was a helpless child who always ignored by the adults of the village. That’s why he always wanted to prove himself?! But unlucky he was awful in his studies and jutsus.

Until he met Hinata and realized her feeling for him since Pain invasion arc, he watches her been killed right in front of him. So now he realized that he wouldn’t be good enough to found a special woman to make him feel happy again.

Then he remembers the time form the beginning when he first met Nami when he was 12. He was on a mission with his team mates to captured the thieves were trying to steal a thing from the villagers near the sea. He coincident saw her running quickly, carrying with the loot she has taken from thieves. As the man is about to reach her, Naruto quickly kicked the man face to save her. And carried her away to the safe place.

Naruto could see she has many wounds and bruises over her legs, arms and even her face. When he saw her eyes! He suddenly saw something familiar by looking at her, it feels like he actually seen his own reflection, the same thing happens to him when was young.

He wasn’t sure why, but he felt very frustrated to see her like this.

That was the last thing he remembered and he couldn’t forget about it for so long, but now he finally met her after so long! She is happy for freedom and followed her dreams as she always wants.

He’s happy and glad for her. Which is why he have been waited for this to make his first move, but there is something that he was worried about.

He’s having a problem to choose a gift to her. He knows Nami loves money and gold more than flowers and chocolates. A money-lover woman, flirts with other man then ran off with their money shortly after. What if Nami rejects or pushed him away? He thinks that she may not care about his feeling.

Well... There is only way to find the answers!? He needs to ask someone who’s smart enough to help him out.

In Library Room:

Naruto enter the library where he found Robin, Lamie and Law are sitting there reading the books. He was so nervous to asked their help, maybe it was a bad idea to talk to them. So, he suggests to leave the room without making a sound to disturbed them while they’re reading.

“Naruto-ya!” Law called him.

Naruto jumped in shocked by hearing Law calling him.

He turns around to and waved, “Hu... Hehe... H-Hey, Law-nii-san! What’s up?” Naruto smiled nerves, as his face turn red.

“Is there something you want to ask?” Law asked calmly, as he is still looking at his book.

Naruto toke a deep breath and say it, “I... I-I... I just want to ask you guys something... about Nami...?!”

“Oh... And what would that be, Naruto-san?” Robin asked by looking at him with smile.

Naruto tried his best to hold his blush and continue, “D-Does Nami... likes gold and diamonds... more than flowers and chocolates?”

“Why you want to know?” Law asked wandering.

“Oh uh, is it because today is Valentine day?” Lamie exclaims.

“Y-Yes!” Naruto said nervously with a blush on his face.

Lami was so excited to hear this, she was grinning so big.

“Hehe... Well, it’s obvious Nami loves money and gold whenever she sees one,” Robin explained to him. “but she knows that money doesn’t have a heart and souls to bring happiness to one another.” 

“I’m... not quite sure to understand what you’re saying, Robin-chan?” Naruto was clearly confused of that she said.

Law sight as he closed the book and looked at him, “What’s Nico-ya trying to say is that money doesn’t buy happiness, just because you have money! Doesn’t mean you could guaranteed have a healthy relationship!”

“And to make Nami happy, you have to show your truth feeling for her.” Then Lamie squealed then gave him the biggest smile.

“It’s the problem...” Naruto low his head down and his hair covered his face “I can’t.” He said awkwardly.

“What?” Lami said in shock.

“Why not, Naruto-san?” Robin questioned.

“I-I... I just can’t... What if I wasn’t good enough for her or she may reject me for not been good...!”

“STOP!!” Just sudden Law yelled in his set.

The two girls looked at him with shock and confused to see the Surgeon of Death has been acting strongly all the sudden.

He stood up and walk to Naruto looking at him with angry face. Naruto was in shocked and gulped nervously.

“Listen here boy! Just because you are a Ninja with the demon seal inside of you, doesn’t mean you aren’t good enough to be with her. She doesn’t care any this shit, as you already know...” He said in anger.

“N-No, that’s not...” Naruto tried to get his attention.

“You think you’re not worthy to have a special girl, just because you’re different than anyone of us. You’re such a fool.”

“ONII-SAMA!” Lami shouted at her brother.

“Trafalgar-San!!” Robin whispered loudly 

“I-it’s not... that...!” Naruto start to feel his body shacking to get scared.

“Then tell me... WHY.” Law said in anger.

“I’M SCARED OF LOSING SOMEONE IMPORTANT AGAIN...” Naruto yelled crying for telling the reason.

Lami and Robin were in shocked of hearing this, as Law looked at him with wide eyes in surprised.

“Hinata has lost her life... for trying to saved me from Pain... She was the only girl who sees me as a real person... but I failed her and I failed to protect everyone... That’s why... I-I’m scared to drown in my failure.”

Its broke Law heart to see Naruto so consumed by his own despair and guilt. He places his hand on Naruto’d face. “Forgive me... I understand how painful of losing her. She did everything she could to protect you,” Then he wiped the tears from young Shinobi and left his head to look at him. “But, you can’t keep blaming yourself for what happened. You need to let go. Hinata-ya doesn’t wanna see you sad.”

“But I...”

“No, Naruto you need to stop...!” Lami has interrupted, “You can’t continue blame yourself of her death, Hinata-chan will be very upset if she sees you hurt yourself because of her... Please Naru-chan, don’t do this!?”

Tears started to stream down the Shinobi’s face as his whole body shook. Lami started to cry too as she held him tightly, rocking him back and forth as she stroked his head.

She whispered in his ear, “It’ll be okay, Naruto...”

A few minted later, Naruto has start to calm down and wipes his tears away. “So, all I have to do is show her my true feeling?!” He asked.

Robin and Lamie looking to each other with smile on their face. When Naruto suddenly feel a hand holding his chest, it was Robin’s devil fruit power.

“Just follow your heart and you’ll find the answers that you’re looking for!” Robin said with smile.

“LUNCH IS READY!” Sanji shouted from the kitchen.

“YAAAAYYY!!” Luffy cheered at lion head.

“It’s about time... Come ‘on Naruto, let go.” As Robin griped his arm and headed to the kitchen.

At the Dining room:

Everyone is having lunch, Luffy is eating his meat and the others are having their own meal, as for Naruto eating his favored Raman noodle. While he is eating, he’s watching Nami talking with Robin and Lami about their plan when they’ll arrived to the next island. Naruto couldn’t stop staring at her, thinking about the present that he needs to get for her.

“NARUTO!!!” When all the sudden Luffy shouted at him.

Naruto jumped in shock when he heard Luffy calling him, “W-wh-what?” he didn’t notice what he was saying.

“What wrong with you? I have been calling you many times, aren’t you listening.” Luffy said.

“Oh, I-I... I was just... Uh! Sorry.” Naruto wasn’t sure what he could say.

As Luffy looked at him confusing of what he’s doing, “What are you looking at?” he looked at where his brother eyes are staring at. As he saw that he was looking at Nami.

“IT’S NOTHING...!!” He quickly turns Luffy’s head away, before he’ll see what he was looking at.

Which made everyone got attaching to Naruto who’s yelling at Luffy. They’re looking at them wandering of what those two were doing? 

“Hey, Luffy...! Are you trying to steal Naruto’s food again?” Usopp said, by the looked at the way they’re doing.

“What no, I was just...!!” Before Luffy say, but Naruto quickly cover his mouth.

“Y-Yes, he actually tries to take my Ramen plate again. So, I was fighting him to bring it back.” Naruto smiled nervously and sweat drop for lie to his team.

Everyone was staring at him confused, not so sure if Naruto was telling the truth, but then.

“Captain-san, you shouldn’t steal your younger brother fool like that.” Robin said with a smile on her face.

“Luffy-san, that wasn’t very nice.” Lami said feel so disappointed at Luffy.

“Hmmm!” Luffy didn’t get what they were saying, as Naruto still cover his mouth.

“Nami-swan, Robin-chan, Lami-chan…!!” Sanji came in dancing with all the hearts flawed around him, carrying three dishes and placed, “I made for my beautiful ladies for a special day... It’s a miniature chocolate just for my sweeties’ princesses.”

“Wow, they look delicious!” Nami said happily.

“And it’s looks yummy too.” Lami said with smile.

Robin laughed to this beautiful looking chocolate Sanji made.

“EHHHH?!” Chopper, Franky, Usopp, Luffy and Brook yapped in shock to the chocolates.

“HANG ON! Who come they get the high-grade chocolate instead of us!!” Usopp shouted angry at Sanji.

“Yeah, aren’t we also deserve the sweet desserts after lunch.” Chopper said.

“Shut Up you fools, those chocolates are for my beloved ladies, because today is Valentine’s day and if any of you dear to touch them, you’re died!!” Sanji said calmly, but his words made clear of anger that he’s serious. 

Naruto was growled angrily to see Shitty Cook serve Nami and girls the chocolate. It made him feel jealous, “Yeah, I don’t give a shit of what you’re saying, Sanji-baka.” 

Everyone’s eyes widened in shock when they heard Naruto’s talking with cook.

As Sanji began to rage in anger, “What the feck did you just say, damn brat??”

Naruto stand up to face him, “You can gift the chocolate to ladies anytime you like, but that doesn’t mean you can have a place to win their heart even if you want to be part of their life and their future. So, cut the crap and do something that satisfies us for this special day.”

Every craw was silenced and their eyes were wide in surprise of hearing this, including Sanji to hear Naruto’s interlocutor, when they suddenly heard someone clopping! It was Law and Robin who applaud their hand to Naruto. 

“Bravo, bravo Naruto-ya! Your conversation was wonderful.” Law said, as his eyes was cover by his hat and smiled.

“That was the best thing you ever said it, Naruto-san!! I’m surprised.” Robin giggled happily.

And also, his fox demon partner came in view lay on his shoulder, “I don’t know where did you get the idea, kid!! But it was a good speech.” Kurama was surprised also.

“Uh... Thanks.” Naruto was compliantly not sure of what he said.

Sanji began to pissed as he gripped Naruto’s jacket, “You better watch your mouth of what you said, brat! I may be older then you, and I can understand everything about women’s feeling more the you.”

Naruto eyes wide in rage to hear him say this, “Yeah, I may not know much about ladies’ things, but that doesn’t mean I don’t understand their feeling, when you can give them something they like, that wouldn’t let them have a feeling for you, even if you tried.” 

“Aw... Really, when that even happen to you before with ladies.” Sanji said big word.

Naruto didn’t like to talk about, but it has to be done, “I did like someone, before I meet Hinata. Even I have tried my best to let her see my true feeling, but she doesn’t care. All this because everyone thing of me I’m a failure and I would never be strong enough like Sasuke.”

Everyone knows that he was talking about the pink hair Sakura, his team mate.

Usopp came in to stop their fights, “O-Oi guy, calm down, alright! There’s no need to fight...!!” He couldn’t say more when he saw the rage of anger between them, makes him sweat in cold fear.

“You’re so annoying, brat! You really piss me off!” Sanji said in rage

“I was gone say the same thing to you, asshole!” Naruto still looking at him with angry face.

“Hey human, let go of my partner or you’ll regret!” Kurama growly at Sanji.

“For what, fur bell!!” Sanji shouted at the fox on Naruto’s shoulder.

Then puff he disappear on Naruto’s shoulder, and then he came behind Sanji, “FOR THIS!” his fangs appear when he opens his mouth and...

“YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” Sanji yelled in pain by a fox biting his ass.

Everyone started to laugh hardly included Zoro that he likes to see Sanji dance from getting the fox off his butt. Well, not everyone except Naruto who seems didn’t want get attaching of what happened! As he could see Nami didn’t seems to be care of what he said. So, he turns around and leaving the room.

“Naruto, Wait!!” Chopper calling him, but Naruto didn’t respond as he shot the door behind.

Nami looked in shocked when she saw Naruro left the room without a word, “ENOUGH!!” She shouted in anger.

“But, Nami-san! He’s starts it.” Sanji tried to make excuse.

“I. Don’t. Care!” Nami was seriously mad. As she tried to stay calm. “Now, do us a favor and go make some hot tea for everyone.”

“Yes, my lady.” Sanji went back to the kitchen to make some tea, as he feels the pain in his butt.

Nami sigh deeply to calm herself, she looks back at the door feeling sad of seeing Naruto’s face was upside of what he’s done. When she suddenly felt something laying on her lap, Kurama who clime on her to get some rest after his battle with Sanji.

She patted him gently on his back and whispered, “You know... That was something unexpected move you made...” Nami giggled, “but you did a great job...”

Kurama laughed and nodded for her.

Then Nami starts wandering. Why Naruto has been acting strange lately. So, she looks down and asked the fox, “Hey Kurama, do you know what is wrong with Naruto? He has been acting so strange lately... Do you know why?”

Kurama twisted his right ear, “If you’re worry about him, why don’t you go and check on him?”

Nami didn’t respond back, as her face getting redder. She acutely doesn’t know what she could say to him as she sits back and wait until he calms down.

At that time:

Naruto is sitting on Sunny’s Head looking at the blue sea wandering, but until...

“NARUTO...!” The shout came from behind, arms wrapped around Shinobi’s neck and chin on his shoulder.

“Hey, Luffy!” Naruto knowing Luffy came to check on him.

“Where did you go? You’ve just disappeared after lunch.” Luffy asked.

“Nowhere... I just need some fresh air.” Naruto didn’t look back at him as he’s still looking at the sea.

“Hey, are you still mad at Sanji for what he said?” Luffy asked with worries.

“No... or...” Naruto move his head around wander, “... Maybe!”

“Hey, you don’t have to listens of what he said... He just being jealous and sometime he doesn’t get the point of what he said.”

“I know, I know... I just couldn’t take it of what he said, he’s an asshole!” Naruto sigh hard and calm himself.

“Whatever that happen, you’ll always be Nami’s favorite guy she ever had.” Luffy said with wide smile.

“What...!” Naruto was surprised and shock of what Luffy said, “H-How do you know...!”

“Come on, I may look stupid, but I do care about my brother’s feeling... Shishishi!” Luffy laughed while he’s still hugs Naruto happily.

Naruto didn’t believe what he heard... “Yeah, you do.” The laughing beck with luffy. “You really think Nami like me...!”

“Of course, she does... She never stopped talking about you all the time and she always believes in you.”

By every word what Luffy said, it made the shinobi’s heart beats faster and his cheek turn red, feel warm through his chest. Is this what they call true love...

Meanwhile: 

“Oiii! I see the island.” Zoro informed from his microphone everyone they reaching to an island.

“It’s a big island.” Usopp said as he looking in the telescope.

“Awesome! We’re gone have a lot of fun.” Luffy was so exciting.

“It appears to be a place for shopping and an entertainment place for visitors.” Robin explained to her friend.

“Awesome...!” Nami eyes were sparkle from enthusiasm to get there.

“This is gone be so excited...!” Lami also her eyes were sparkles like Nami.

“What a weird woman...!” Zoro said to himself, buuuuut...

Slap... Punch... Slap... Punch...

“WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID?!” Nami yelled in rage as her fist was smock by hitting Zoro very hard. As he lying on the ground with all slap and blows on his face.

“Are Right Everyone... All speed ahead to the island...” Luffy shouted to his crew and all of them agree with him.

The island shopping:

When they reach to the island, they decided to walk around the town and bring everything what they needed and coming back after night.

While Naruto walked around the town, he sees everyone are celebrated for Valentine’s day as he expected. Some are holding hands and giving each other some gift.

Then he suddenly got attention at something in the shop and made him stop to look at it! There was something had gotten his attaching? A hairpin with Cherry Blossom was made of crystals! It was really beautiful design and it’s looks expansive to buy it, Wait! Why is he wants to buy it anyway?? Then suddenly his memories went back as he remembers Hinata was wearing it.

He couldn’t forget how beautiful she was, when she wearing in her long hair! He felt sorrow and pain to break his love from his heart; he pressed his chest for feeling guilty to see her died for trying to save him. ‘I miss you so much, Hinata! I’m sorry.’ He said it to himself as he looked back at the hairpins thinking.

“My, oh my!” He heard the old lady talking to him, she gave a warm smile and closed her eyes “I’ve never thought to see the young man like you got attaching to this hair accessory!”

Naruto blushed little and smile “Hehe... Yeah, I know it’s strange, but it’s just suddenly remanding me of someone back home! Yo know?” He rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh, how wonderful... Is it about your girlfriend?” She asked.

Naruto still hold on to his smile, but he looked away for not showing his sadness “Y-You could say that, Granny!” 

“Well then son, why don’t you buy something for her?” She looked at him with delight and pleasure. 

When he looks at the hairpins again. Why would he need to buy it anyway? But then again maybe he could! “Do you have anything else just like this, Granny!” He asked, then the old lady smile and nod for him.

Back on Sunny Go:

Then its night time and everyone has back to the ship, and Sanji is make dinner to everyone.

“This island is so AWESOME... They serve a lot of chocolates for free.” Luffy telling his crew about his travel.

“Well of course they do, it’s Valentine’s day and everyone is celebrated for it.” Usopp explained.

“I’ve bought a lot of dresses today and I can’t wait to try them on.” Lami said to her friends.

“That would be wonderful Lami-chan.” Robin smiled and laughed.

As everyone still talking, Naruto suddenly find something in his bag. He realized that he had something to do first! He sees Nami sitting there drinking with the others. He stood up and reach to her.

“N-Nami!” Naruto says nerves. 

“Yes, Naruto!” Nami answered.

“Can I have a word with you... Alone, please!”

Nami was confusing, “Ah... Sure!” As he took her hand and head out to someplace where they could talk in privet.

They went to back on the ship! Naruto start to get nerves to tell her something, so he takes a deep breath and said, “Nami, I just want to say I’m sorry for what I did today.”

“Hehe... Don’t be silly, there is no need to apologies about!” 

“I know, but... I have something want to give it to you.” He said it, as he swallowed hard and felt his face flush, then takes out the small box and handed to her, “This is for you...”

Nami looked at the box surprised, “For me? What is it?” She asked wandering.

“Opening it!” 

Confused, Nami unfolded when she tokes the box and starts to reap the cover to see what’s inside, then all the sudden her eyes were sparkle when she saw it. “N-Naruto, th... this is...” she couldn’t get a word. The gift was a Mandarin Flowers a hairpin made of crystals.

He rubbing the back of his head and looked away, “I wanted to give you something to return. So, I went out and bought you this. It would be great at your beautiful hair... I-I understand if you don’t like to wear it... You don’t have to... Just please keep it with you.”

Nami looked at the gift, her cheek got red and her eyes was still bright for seeing this sparkling hairpin, then suddenly!! “I LOVE IT!” She crashed herself to him. Naruto’s eyes are widened in surprise. Her both arms were entangled on his neck. She hugged him. 

“This is the most wonderful gift I never had. Even it’s not gold or diamonds, but it’s really beautiful present.” Nami happily face made Naruto smile. 

“I’m glad you love it. It’s the least I can do to let you know how much I l....” He quickly covers his mouth for not saying that word, his face turns red as he looked away.

Nami had got attaching of what he trying say, “A what?!”

“N-Nothing... Nothing at all!” He couldn’t believe of what he was trying to say! Is he really in love with her? After all this year for what they have been through, he falls in love with his crewmate. Is this for real?

“Say it.” Nami said to him with seriously looks on her face.

“What??” Naruto 

“Say the last word.”

His heartbeat was moving fast. She heard it; she heard what is he trying to say. Should he tell her the truth about his feeling, but what if she doesn’t love him back? Maybe this could be the last moment he every say.

So, he bites his lips and closed his eyes tried to gather all his strengths to let the last word come out, “I... I-I Love you!?”

It’s been silence for the moment and nothing happen?! He opens his eyes and looked at her face, it was redder and she doesn’t look mad or happy at all?! Did he trouble her for what he said? He was tensed and afraid that she might... 

“I-I’m so sorry if I say something to...” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence, when the hands cupping his chin positioned his head down to his lips to find passed to her. 

His mind felt like blowing. His eyes were widely opened at the unexpected turn of events. The answer was right there... He kissed her and she was letting him?! Her kissed was soft and warm covered her lips. So, he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly lips, his hands around unknowingly placed at back of her soft neck and slowly getting into her pitch orange colored hair.

They both started to smiles as their kiss started to get even more intense and the air was well need.

They slowly backed away and just stared at each other.  
“I love you too, Naruto...!” Nami smiled happily to her shining guardian.

Also, Naruto was smiled happily and feel joyfully to his love.

“YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

Then all the sudden they’ve heard screaming and laughed behind them. They look back and seeing Luffy’s and Law’s crew are cheerfulness and shout of joy and pleasure at those loving birds.

“WELL DONE, NARUTO...” 

“I know you can do it...!”

“We’re so happy for you two.”

“AWESOME, NARUTO-SAMPI!!”

“That bastard he stole my beautiful Nami.” Sanji kneel on the floor cry hardly by failed and disappointed.

“I’m so proud of you little brother.” Lami said happily to him and Law by her side also smiled too and proud of him.

Naruto and Nami was surprised of what they saw, but they didn’t care anymore as they look back and face each other again.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Naruto.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my sweet Mandarin.”

Valentine’s Day was usually a holiday that was well hated by Naruto, but on that day... Well let’s just say that it went holiday ever to being the best holiday and the best day of his entire life.

END


End file.
